El padre de Blair
by ajota08
Summary: Blair finalmente conoce a su padre.(oc) WARNING: algunos capítulos contendrán spanking/nalgadas.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Hola Jim" saludó el capitán Banks al ver a Ellison entrar a su oficina "Te llamé porque quiero que tomes un caso"

Jim entró al despacho y notó enseguida al hombre que estaba sentado frente al capitán.

"Te presento al señor Mark Hudson, Jim" continuó Simon "es agente encubierto de los federales y está aquí por un caso que ahora te contaremos. Hudson, él es James Ellison, detective en mi sección".

Jim tomó la mano que Hudson le tendía y al verlo de pie, pudo observar que era de la misma estatura que Simon y bastante más ancho de hombros.

Jim frunció el ceño al mirar los ojos azules del hombre.

Le recordaban a alguien, pero no podía determinar a quién.

"Mucho gusto, detective" dijo Hudson y su timbre de voz también le resultó conocido a Jim "He venido a solicitar vuestra ayuda en un caso de asesino en serie"

Durante media hora, Hudson puso al tanto a ambos hombres sobre el caso que venía persiguiendo hacía casi un año por varias ciudades.

Tenía la firme sospecha que el próximo destino del asesino era la ciudad de Cascada y quería evitar a como de lugar que hubiera un nuevo asesinato.

Las fotos de las diferentes escenas del crímen eran muy cruentas.

Los cuerpos mutilados de los asesinados estaban distribuidos formando algunos símbolos que eran totalmente desconocidos para los investigadores.

El asesino enviaba cartas con acertijos para indicar cuándo y dónde sería el próximo asesinato pero siempre los resolvían después de cometido el hecho.

Según los investigadores, no había nada que relacionara a los asesinados, y nada que pudiera dar la más mínimas pistas de quién sería su próxima víctima.

"Por qué sospecha que Cascada será su próxima ciudad?" preguntó Jim.

Y a partir de allí pasaron casi 3 hs hablando sobre los detalles de la investigación.

%%%%%

Blair Sandburg estaba graduando exámenes de sus alumnos de la universidad. Sentado en uno de los sofás del loft y con los papeles dispersados sobre la mesa de café, era la imagen misma de la concentración; con los anteojos puestos y sus rizos apretados en una coleta sobre la nuca.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que golpeaban a la puerta. Rápidamente acomodó sus cosas y se levantó a atender.

"Mamá!" exclamó sorprendido al ver a Naomi parada en la puerta con una sonrisa enorme.

Se fundieron en un abrazo profundo. Hacía varios meses que no se veían.

"Hola cariño" contestó Naomi con una sonrisa gigante al desprenderse del abrazo "He venido a visitarte, puedo pasar?"

"Claro! Claro, disculpa" contestó el muchacho mientras retrocedía para hacer lugar para que su madre entrara.

Pasaron unas horas poniéndose al día en sus respectivas vidas, mientras tomaban te, hasta que llegó el momento de preparar la cena.

Naomi preparó la comida mientras Blair continuaba calificando los exámenes y hablaba de vez en cuando con su madre.

Una vez que se habían contado sus novedades, volvían a la rutina normal de madre e hijo. Como si Naomi nunca hubiera estado ausente.

Pronto escucharon las llaves en la puerta, y ésta se abrió dando paso a un detective cansado.

"Hola Jim" saludó Naomi desde la cocina.

Jim sonrió "Naomi" contestó mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la mujer.

A pesar de las pocas veces que la había visto, la consideraba parte de su familia, como madre de su hermano en todo, excepto en sangre.

"Chief" respondió Jim al saludo con la mano que hizo Blair.

Luego de que Jim saliera de su ducha, se sentaron los tres a cenar.

"Hhhmmm, esto está delicioso Naomi" dijo Jim luego de probar un bocado y con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos.

"Gracias Jim. Espero que también te sirva para levantarte el ánimo" sonrió Naomi.

Jim la miró sorprendido y Blair escondió una mueca mirando hacia su plato.

A su mamá no se le escapaba nada.

El detective sonrió asintiendo "Es que hoy tomamos un nuevo caso. Un asesino en serie que viene haciendo estragos desde hace un año" tuvo un escalofrío recordando que las víctimas eran de la edad aproximada de Blair.

"Un agente federal llegó a la estación a pedirnos ayuda porque sospecha que el asesino golpeará en Cascada dentro de poco. Su nombre es Mark Hudson y trabajaremos juntos en esto"

Jim frunció el ceño al escuchar que el corazón de Naomi comenzaba a correr.

"M-Mark Hudson?" preguntó la mujer, tratando de mantener un exterior indiferente.

"Si" Jim contestó mirándola interrogante "Lo conoces?"

"N-no" Naomi sonrió y se levantó a servirles más comida a los muchachos "sólo me pareció conocido. Quizás alguno de los amigos que tuve en los varios grupos hippies que visité"

Blair resopló "Bien. Si fue hippie en algún momento…menudo cambio de carrera!".

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas en la cocina, Naomi volvió a sentarse a la mesa para continuar cenando.

El episodio quedó en lo profundo de la mente del detective, como algo pendiente de resolver. La reacción de Naomi al nombre no podía ser causada por las razones que ella dio.

Al día siguiente Blair se dirigió a la estación policial luego de entregar los exámenes corregidos.

Llegó al escritorio de Jim y como no había nadie, se sentó a repasar la pila de informes que estaban a un costado de la mesa.

"Hey Blair!" escuchó la voz de Jim luego de media hora de trabajo. Jim entró acompañado por Hudson.

"Hudson, este es mi compañero Blair Sandburg, antropólogo y observador en la estación" lo presentó el detective.

Inmediatamente notó el corazón acelerado de Hudson.

"Mucho gusto" saludó Blair con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano.

El agente demoró unos instantes en tomar la mano ofrecida, pero al tomarla dio un apretón fuerte.

"Igualmente, Blair, mi nombre es Mark" respondió mientras observaba con una expresión extraña al muchacho.

Una expresión que era mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, y que inmediatamente cambió a una indiferente, en cuanto se diera cuenta que Jim lo observaba con un ceño.

Ellison observó atentamente el intercambio y abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que el aire familiar que tenía el agente se debía a que tenía los mismos ojos azules de Blair y la misma forma de su boca. Seguramente, si se dejara el cabello más largo también se notarían los rizos que ahora eran solamente ondas en su pelo corto.

Lentamente comenzó a atar cabos entre la reacción de Naomi y la de Mark, pero se resistió a pensar que este hombre pudiera ser el padre tan anhelado de Blair.

Blair, por su parte, no reparó en el parecido que tenía con el hombre.

"Blair nos puede ayudar con el caso" dijo el detective, dejando para después el inquietante descubrimiento.

Los tres hombres se prepararon para analizar los datos y gráficos de los crímenes.

Las fotos estaban custodiadas por Jim, quien no quería exponer a Blair a los detalles más crudos.

"Esta es la disposición en que quedan los cuerpos" dijo Jim extendiendo una serie de páginas en donde los miembros mutilados estaban representados por líneas rojas, armando el símbolo representado claramente.

Blair los observó detenidamente pero sin poder imaginarse un cuerpo doblado en esos ángulos tan impares.

"Cómo logra colocar los cuerpos de esa manera?" preguntó.

"No son los cuerpos Blair, son los brazos y piernas cortados" respondió Mark.

Blair tragó, incapaz de imaginarse semejante carnicería. No hizo ningún intento por ver las fotos.

"Oh" contestó.

Continuó mirando las páginas.

"Estos símbolos me parecen conocidos, pero tendré que revisar algunas cosas antes de asegurarles algo. Hay algún otro dato de la escena del crimen?"

"No de las escenas, Blair. Pero puedo decirte lo que se repite en cada asesinato. El maldito envía 3 cartas, las dos primeras con acertijos y la tercera con el nombre de la víctima, también con un acertijo, pero nunca tenemos el tiempo suficiente para prevenir el asesinato. Siempre llegamos tarde." En el tono de Mark se traslució la frustración.

"Podría ver los acertijos?"

"Aquí están" Jim extendió hacia Blair algunas hojas.

"Bien. Comenzaré a estudiarlos" dijo Blair al tomar las páginas.

"Qué tal si primero nos vamos a almorzar? Tendremos toda la tarde para analizar el tema" invitó Mark.

Para el final del día, Blair había encontrado el significado de los símbolos y había dado todo un marco a los asesinatos.

Formaban parte de rituales para obtener las características más destacadas de las personas asesinadas: la belleza perfecta de la mujer que había sido la primera víctima, la juventud y energía del adolescente que fue el segundo asesinado, el cuerpo bien cuidado y en excelentes condiciones del deportista… así con cada una de las seis víctimas. A través del ritual el asesino creía firmemente que esos atributos se trasladaban hacia su persona gracias a los poderes del dios al que iban dirigidos los sacrificios.

Los acertijos sólo formaban parte de la personalidad morbosa del asesino.

%%%%%%%

Hudson salió de la ducha y se tiró en la cama doble de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba.

_Qué Día!_ Pensó, suspirando. _El niño es realmente inteligente. Detectó en una tarde lo que ni los mejores investigadores pudieron ver en un año!_

Sonrió satisfecho. _Sí, muy inteligente._

Tomó su billetera y sacó una fotografía que había visto días mejores.

Como siempre, pasó un dedo por el rostro sonriente de la imagen.

Un Blair de 16 años saludaba en la entrada de la universidad de Rainer.

Cuánto tiempo hacía? Si, casi diez años desde la última carta y fotografía enviada por Naomi.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó a la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida.

Recordó los meses vividos con ella, que fueron los más felices de su vida. Ambos eran jóvenes y él creyó firmemente que podría atraer a la mujer a tener una vida estable, casarse, tener niños. Una familia.

Pero Naomi era un espíritu libre, y no tardó en sentir los grilletes que la relación había puesto en su vida.

Después de un tiempo, ella decidió marcharse haciendo caso omiso a todos los ruegos y súplicas que él había hecho.

Mark sonrió, recordando. A pesar de ser un soldado duro, de verdad había rogado y suplicado.

Siete meses después de su partida recibió la primera carta y la primer fotografía de un bebé rechoncho.

Naomi le decía que había tenido a su hijo, que mantenía su decisión de separarse pero que le enviaría fotos y cartas para contarle su progreso. También le pedía que no tratara de convencerla de volver ya que no quería que el niño creciera influenciado por el trabajo de su padre. Y por eso le diría al bebé que no tenía padre.

Y como él en esos meses había progresado en su trabajo militar, decidió aceptar los términos de Naomi y ser un padre a distancia. Un padre cuya existencia sería negada.

A través de los años había tratado de ayudar financieramente a Naomi, pero siempre recibía de vuelta los cheques junto con una carta en donde la mujer le explicaba que ella tenía dinero suficiente para ella y su hijo.

Cuando Blair entró a la universidad, él dejó de recibir las cartas, pero como ahora el niño estaba en una institución oficial fue fácil seguirle el rastro. Y pudo ayudarlo económicamente a través de "premios" por ser el mejor estudiante, por escribir el mejor ensayo, y cosas así. Al punto que Blair nunca sospechó nada.

Mark comenzó a vestirse, pensando en salir a cenar, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

"Naomi!" exclamó al ver a su visitante.

"Hola Mark" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se miraron un momento y luego se abrazaron. Permanecieron unidos durante unos minutos.

"Pasa. Siéntate" ofreció Mark, señalando uno de los sillones "No esperaba verte"

Naomi ensanchó su sonrisa "Yo tampoco esperaba verte de nuevo Mark, pero de verdad me alegro que haya sucedido… te encontré llamando a todos los hoteles preguntando si tenían un Mark Hudson entre sus huéspedes"

"Quieres tomar algo?"

Ante el asentimiento de ella, él preparó unas bebidas del minibar de su habitación.

"Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar" dijo Naomi tomando el vaso ofrecido por Mark con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mark se sentó frente a ella con su propio vaso "Sí." Respondió "tenemos mucho de qué hablar".


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Pronto recibieron la primer carta del asesino.

Sorprendentemente, no se trataba de un acertijo sinó de una nota dirigida directamente a Mark.

"_Agente Hudson_

_ Nos encontramos en un lugar especial para usted"_

Eso era todo lo que decía la nota y Mark Hudson la leyó con un escalofrío.

Lo que hacía especial a Cascada para él, era que allí vivía su hijo.

Ellison y Blair lo miraron con curiosidad, pero el agente no pudo responder sus preguntas.

"No tengo idea de a qué se refiere" mintió, mientras colocaba la nota en una bolsa de plástico para que luego sea analizada. Aunque ya sabía que no habría ninguna pista en ella.

"Viste… oliste algo en la nota?" preguntó Blair al ver el ceño fruncido de Jim y aludiendo a los sentidos reforzados del hombre.

Jim dejó de observar la espalda de Hudson, que llevaba el papel al laboratorio "No. No tenía nada fuera de lo común. Olor a papel y tinta de impresora" contestó Jim, decidiendo guardarse el hecho que había notado en Mark el olor del miedo.

Unas horas después, Jim se encontró a solas con Mark.

"Dime. De verdad, qué es lo que te puso tan nervioso en esa nota?" preguntó al agente.

Mark suspiró "No es nada. Sólo el horror de saber que está planeando asesinar de nuevo".

"Sabes que no me tienes que ocultar nada si queremos poner fin a esta cosa"

"Si Jim. No te preocupes. No pienso ocultarte información y ganarme el crédito por atrapar a este maldito"

"Bien. Quieres venir a cenar al loft esta noche? Luego de comer podemos seguir investigando"

-"De acuerdo".

La cena transcurrió apaciblemente.

Los platos que había preparado Naomi estaban deliciosos.

Jim observó atentamente a la pareja y los notó tranquilos. Algo había transcurrido entre ellos.

Pero cualquier cosa que fuera, no había ningún indicio en sus actitudes.

Blair disfrutó hablando sobre su carrera ante las preguntas de Mark y los comentarios orgullosos de su madre.

Y Mark no podía evitar la mirada de orgullo que se apoderaba de él cuando observaba a Blair sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Para el momento en que estaba en su cama, dispuesto a dormir, Jim estaba completamente seguro que Mark era el padre de Blair…pero cómo se lo diría a su guía?... decidió que no le correspondía a él develar el misterio, pero en algún momento debería hablar con Naomi y Mark.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Al próximo día recibieron otra nota del asesino. Esta vez mucho más reveladora.

Jim y Simon se reunieron alrededor de Mark para leer la misiva.

"_Agente Hudson._

_ Su hijo es muy inteligente… Un buen estudiante en la universidad de Rainer"_

Esto provocó un revuelo.

"¿Hijo? ¿Cuál hijo? No nos dijise que tu hijo estaba aquí!" fue la reacción esperada de Simon.

Mark estaba pálido, sosteniendo la nota con los nudillos blancos. No escuchó las palabras del capitán. _¿Cómo sabe que tengo un hijo?¿Cómo lo conoce? _

"Hudson!" bramó Simon.

Eso pareció despertar al agente.

"No…no tengo ningún hijo…"murmuró, inseguro, y eso hizo estallar a Jim.

"Piensalo bien, Hudson! Está amenazando a tu hijo aquí! Y yo no permitiré que le pase nada a Blair!"

"Qué demonios tiene que ver Blair en todo esto!" Banks comenzaba a perderse en la conversación.

En ese momento entraban Blair y Naomi a la oficina.

"Hola a todos" dijo ella con una sonrisa, que se congeló en su cara al notar la tensión en el cuarto _Karma muy malo_.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" preguntó Blair.

Mark suspiró y miró a Naomi. "Llegan en un buen momento…Tenemos que hablar"

"Señores. A mi oficina por favor" Simon dio un resoplido y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina sin mirar atrás.

"Yo no tenía idea que este tipo sabría tanto de mi" empezó Mark una vez que todos se agruparon en la oficina de Simon "Nadie sabe que tengo un hijo" hizo énfasis en la palabra _nadie_.

Naomi lo miró con una expresión de traición. Habían acordado no decirle a Blair sobre su padre.

"¿Qué pasa con tu hijo?" preguntó, tratando de enviarle el mensaje de que respetara lo que habían acordado.

"Lo están amenazando Naomi, creo que ya no podremos ocultarlo"

"¿Qué?"

"El asesino sabe quién es mi hijo, Naomi, él corre peligro"

Naomi enrojeció de furia.

"Qué!... lo ves! Te lo dije! Yo tenía razón! Tu trabajo es demasiado peligroso para nuestro hijo! Yo tenía razón en mantenerlo alejado de ti!"

Mark frunció el ceño, también furioso.

"Eso no es justo, Naomi. Siempre he respetado lo que pediste. Ahora no puedes culparme de esto. Nuestro hijo ya está crecido y, si no me equivoco, fue él mismo quien quiso trabajar con la policía, así que corre el riesgo igual".

Ante este intercambio Simon pasaba sus ojos de Mark a Naomi y de Naomi a Mark, y Jim observaba las emociones en la cara de Blair.

"¿De qué están hablando?" alcanzó a preguntar Blair, en cuanto recuperó su voz "¿Ustedes tuvieron un hijo? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está el niño?" su mente trataba de asir frenéticamente lo que significaban las palabras que había oído.

Las preguntas salieron antes que tuviera tiempo de pensar que estaban hablando de él.

Naomi y Mark fijaron la vista en él, enmudecidos, sin saber cómo empezar a explicar. Pero Blair se adelantó.

"Están…están hablando de mi?...de mí?!"

"Sí, Blair" respondió Mark, decidiendo tomar el toro por las astas, sin prestar atención a Naomi por el momento. Ahora que amenazaban la vida de Blair, le pareció que los motivos de la mujer carecían de importancia "Yo soy tu padre".

Ante esta respuesta, Blair salió de la oficina rápidamente, seguido por Jim.

Simon suspiró cansadamente "Ignoro todo lo que ha transcurrido entre ustedes, pero asumo que tienen buenas razones para manejarlo de esta manera. Lo que les sugiero es que solucionen AHORA sus problemas familiares y podamos dedicarnos a seguir la investigación para atrapar al asesino."

Tanto Mark como Naomi asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

%%%%%%

Luego de que Blair saliera de la oficina de Simon, Jim lo había seguido hasta el baño, donde el muchacho se había encerrado en uno de los habitáculos y estaba pateando las paredes.

"Chief, creo que debemos ir a casa. Hay mucho de qué hablar" habló razonablemente, tratando de que su amigo racionalizara los acontecimientos.

Blair abrió la puerta del baño donde se encontraba.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" preguntó con los ojos en fuego.

"Si. Sólo porque…" iba a decir _lo adiviné_, pero Blair pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y salió de la habitación.

"Blair" llamó Jim con un suspiro y luego lo siguió. El muchacho tomó su mochila que había dejado en el escritorio de Jim al llegar y se dirigió a su volvo.

"Hey! No vas a manejar en este estado!" exclamó Jim al alcanzarlo mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

"Déjame tranquilo!"

Jim lo tomó por un brazo y le dio una sacudida "Vamos a ir a casa y vamos a hablar sobre esto!" le dijo mientras lo dirigía hacia su camión y abría la puerta del acompañante para empujar a Blair allí.

Mientras daba la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor se cruzó con los padres de Blair.

"Vamos al loft" fue todo lo que dijo.

Blair entró como un bólido al loft, luego de empujar un poco a Jim que era quien había abierto la puerta, provocando un ceño en el hombre grande.

Mark y Naomi entraron con pasos cansados.

"No puedo creerlo, hombre! Esto está tan mal!" murmuraba Blair mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el estar "¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué?!" estaba enfurecido con su madre, y con el hombre que decía que era su padre.

"Chief, tranquilízate" dijo Jim pasivamente, tratando de penetrar la pared de furia que había levantado su amigo.

"Si, cariño, por favor, hablemos" agregó Naomi, tratando de ser la conciliadora.

"¡Qué vamos a hablar?! Qué me vas a explicar?! Que me mentiste toda mi vida!"

"Chief, por favor, tienes que calmarte!" insistió Jim con un tono más severo.

"Y tu… tu sabías y no dijiste nada…Ahora no te metas! Esto es entre ella y yo!..."

"Blair." Esa sola palabra denotó la autoridad de Mark e interrumpió la perorata del muchacho.

Y fue suficiente para desatar la tormenta emocional en Blair.

"Y QUÉ VAS A DECIR TÚ?! ERES TAN CULPABLE COMO ELLA! ME MINTIERON! ME NEGARON UNA FAMILIA!" lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a caer de sus ojos "MALDITOS! "

"¿Esa es su habitación?" preguntó Mark dirigiéndose al dueño de casa y señalando por las puertas francesas. Jim asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como hipnotizado las palabras insultantes que Blair continuaba diciendo.

"NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PUTA QUE ME MINTIÓ TODO EL TIEMPO!"

"Blair!" casi gritó Naomi, escandalizada. "Encanto… por favor" dijo con la garganta apretada por las lágrimas que se negaba a verter.

Trató de tomar a su hijo por los hombros pero se encontró con que la mano del muchacho golpeó su brazo para evitar el contacto, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Eso fue suficiente para que los hombres que miraban la escena actuaran. Jim dio un paso para sostener a Naomi, ya que era el más cercano a ella y Mark, luego de ver que la mujer estaba sostenida por el detective, se dirigió en línea recta hacia Blair.

"ESO ES BASTANTE!" dijo sosteniéndolo por ambos brazos y dándole una sacudida.

Sin prestar atención a los gritos de su hijo, lo empujó hacia su habitación.

"HEY! SUÉLTAME!" Blair trató de soltarse del asimiento férrico que su padre tenía en uno de sus brazos, pero no era lo bastante fuerte como para lograrlo.

Mark continuó empujándolo hasta entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Naomi, estás bien?" preguntó Jim, sintiéndose tonto inmediatamente al ver el rostro arrasado de lágrimas de la mujer.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza, ya que Naomi estaba tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo logró, tomó la mano de Jim para dirigirlo a la cocina "Me haría muy bien una taza de te" dijo con una voz ahogada.

"QUÉ HACES?!.. CÓMO TE ATREVES….?!" Blair no alcanzó a completar la frase por la sorpresa que sintió cuando su padre se sentó en la cama y lo puso boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

"NO! SUÉLTAME!" gritó tratando de retorcerse fuera del regazo, pero Mark atrapó sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, mientras comenzaba a aplicar la otra sobre sobre el trasero de Blair con duros golpes.

SWAT! SWAT! NO-OOOOWWWW! OOOUUCH!

SWAT! SWAT! SUEEEELTAMEEEE-AAAYYYY!

SWAT! SWAT! AAH- AAAUUUUGGGHH!

SWAT! SWAT! MALDITOOOO- OOOUUGHH!

SWAT! SWAT! OOOWWWW! OOWWW!

SWAT! SWAT! NOOO! TU NO ERES MI PADRE – AAUUUGH!

SWAT! SWAT! NO – AAUUCHH! –NO TIENES DE-AUGH!-RECHOO-OOOWWW!

Mark continuó con la paliza, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Blair.

Muy dentro de él lamentaba tener que hacerlo, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llegar a su muchacho.

Primero tenía que ayudar a su hijo a controlar toda la rabia que sentía.

Blair no daba indicios de rendirse, continuaba retorciéndose en el regazo de su padre tratando de escapar de las palmadas que estaban poniendo en fuego su trasero y derramando sobre el hombre una selección de los mejores insultos que había aprendido en las calles.

De repente, sintió como Mark lo torcía sobre su regazo para alcanzar a desprender sus pantalones y luego sintió una suave frescura en sus nalgas ardientes. En décimas de segundos comprendió que Mark lo había desnudado.

Mark se había cansado de la resistencia de su hijo. Comprendió que debía hacer algo más drástico si quería detenerse antes de que se ampollara la mano.

Con un tirón rápido bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Blair.

"NOOOOOO!" gritó el muchacho cuando sintió la primera palmada que no fue amortiguada por su ropa.

AAAUUUGGGHHH!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

El hombre dejó la impresión de su mano en las nalgas rosadas.

AAAHH! AAYYY! NOOO –OOOOHHH! DEJAMEEEEE- EEEEEHHHHH!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

AAHH –AAHH! NOO-OOOHHH! POR-POR FAV-AAAAYYYY!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

OOWWW! OOOWWW! NO PAPÁA-AAAAAYYY!

Mark casi se detuvo al escuchar la palabra.

Había sentido disminuir los forcejeos de Blair, pero no creyó que se rendiría tan pronto. Continuó azotando las nalgas desnudas, que ya estaban rojas de sus suministraciones.

SMACK! SMACK! OOOWWW! AAYYY! NONOOOOOO-HOOOOO!

SMACK! SMACK! MAAAAÁ – AAAAAAYYYYY!

SMACK! SMACK! NOOO-MA-AAAUGHH-MAAAAÁ!

El corazón de Mark se tambaleó. El muchacho estaba pidiendo por su mamá.

SMACK! El golpe se entregó con menos fuerza pero igual arrancó un grito.

AAYYYY!

"Vamos a tener una conversación civilizada?"

SMACK!

OWWWW! SIIIII-III!

"Vas a dejar los insultos?"

SMACK!

AAAAYYY! SI!

"Bien. Y esto es para que no olvides tratar a tu madre con respeto"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

AAAAUUGGHHH! NOO PAPÁ NOOO-HOOO! LO SIEN-AYYY! TOOOOO- OOOOOWWWW!

Mark detuvo las palmadas y se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de Blair.

"Shh, shh, ya pasó" comenzó a murmurar, tratando de que sus palabras y su tono transmitieran tranquilidad al muchacho sollozante "sshh-sshh-sshh"

Cuidadosamente colocó en su lugar la ropa de su hijo, y aflojó la presión de su mano izquierda sobre las muñecas.

Sin tratar de moverlo, continuó consolando y acariciando.

Lentamente, Blair fue acomodándose para levantarse, aceptando la ayuda de su padre. Cuando ambos se pusieron de pie, Mark no pudo menos que atraer al muchacho hacia su pecho al ver su rostro enrojecido y con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Se que tu niñez no ha sido fácil, Blair, pero no fue nuestra intención hacerla así. Y aunque quizás hayamos cometido un error, fue hecho con la mejor de las intenciones. Tu madre y yo hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para criarte. Sobre todo tu madre."

Mark lo mecía mientras deslizaba su mano de arriba abajo en la espalda del niño

"Ella ha tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible y no se merece que la trates así" esto provocó más sollozos en Blair.

"Lo siento" musitó en el pecho de su padre "yo…lo siento muuuucho" su declaración hizo que Mark apretara más su abrazo.

Jim se disponía a preparar el agua para el té cuando escuchó el primer golpe y el primer grito.

"Qué demonios….?!" Dijo mientras trataba de dirigise a la habitación de su amigo.

"No!" dijo Naomi mientras ponía una mano en su brazo. "El sabe lo que está haciendo"

Jim la miró con ojos helados

"No voy a permitir que lo lastime"

Y volvió la cabeza convertido en el Protector Bendito de Blair, cuando sintió el segundo grito.

Naomi afirmó su asimiento

"No lo está lastimando. Es su padre y lo ama. Tanto como para no permitirle hacerse daño a sí mismo. Cómo crees que se sentiría luego si me hubiera golpeado? Se que ahora no estoy muy alto en su escala de personas favoritas, pero soy su mamá y en algún lugar de su corazón aún me ama."

Jim suspiró.

Oyendo cómo los insultos que venían de la habitación realizaban una escalada comprendió que Naomi tenía razón. Blair se sentiría culpable por todo, insultos incluídos, una vez que se tranquilizara.

Lentamente, ambos volvieron a la cocina a seguir con el té.

Veinte minutos después de que se detuvieran los golpes, la puerta del cuarto de Blair se abrió dando paso a Mark, seguido por un Blair cabizbajo que caminaba lentamente.

Naomi se levantó de su lugar en la mesa de la cocina para ir hacia su bebé y Jim permaneció sentado, observando a la familia.

"Lo…Lo siento mamá, por favor perdóname" dijo Blair con la voz entrecortada y levantando la vista apenas.

"Oh, cariño" fue lo único que dijo Naomi antes de encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

Jim observó como los hombros de ambos se sacudían por los sollozos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mark, pero el reproche murió en su mirada al ver la expresión del hombre.

Realmente no se sabía quién había recibido la paliza y quién la había entregado.

Después de un momento, Blair se desprendió del abrazo de su madre y lanzó una mirada avergonzada hacia Jim.

Con dificultad se dirigió hacia él, haciéndolo estremecer ante la expresión de tristeza y abandono que mostraba.

Jim sintió un ramalazo de ansiedad y trató de pararse para abrazar al muchacho, pero no pudo completar el movimiento porque Blair se tiró en sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar.

Jim lo ayudó a sentarse en su regazo, prestando atención a que el trasero dolorido no tocara nada de sus piernas y apretó su asimiento luego de que Blair envolviera sus brazos por su cuello y sollozara en su hombro.

"Pa…pá…me… pegooooó…" se lamentó Blair entre sollozos, sin importarle que sonaba como un niño. Jim comenzó a masajear sus rizos.

"Lo sé… pero no es que no te lo merecieras, ¿verdad?" contestó él después de mirar a la pareja y contestar con una mueca suya a la de Mark

Blair solamente asintió, aumentando sus sollozos.

Jim continuó acariciando a Blair hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en sorbos y el muchacho quedó dormido en su hombro.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla alzando consigo a su amigo, y se dirigió a la habitación del muchacho.

Con suavidad, lo acomodó boca abajo en la cama y le quitó los zapatos y el pantalón. Sintió bajo su mano el calor que emanaba de las nalgas, por lo que decidió sólo cubrir las piernas con la sábana.

"Jim, nosotros nos iremos a un hotel" fue lo primero que dijo Naomi al ver que el detective salía de la habitación de su hijo.

"No. Pueden ocupar mi cama. Blair necesitará hablar con ustedes cuando despierte".

"No queremos molestar." Agregó Mark

Jim le dirigió una mirada mixta con comprensión y enojo.

Aún sus instintos de Protector Bendito no aceptaban que el hombre hubiera castigado a su guía.

"No es molestia" suspiró, desviando la mirada.

"Jim. Se que no te gustó que lo castigara" dijo Mark, comprendiendo el motivo de la mirada penetrante del amigo de su hijo "pero creo que tienes que reconocer que era la única manera de calmarlo… La única manera que no involucraba herirlo seriamente".

Jim sonrió, pasándose una mano por la nuca. "Tienes razón. Lo lamento. …es sólo… que no me gusta verlo así".

Por respuesta, Mark palmeó a Jim en el hombro.

Luego los tres se dedicaron a prepararse para la cama.

Blair parpadeó varias veces antes de despertarse por completo.

Cuando sintió el ardor de sus nalgas recordó lo que había pasado.

Su madre le había mentido. Encontró a su padre. Y recibió la primer paliza de su vida.

Moviéndose con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Apenas podía caminar por el dolor que sentía en su trasero.

"Hey, Chief, cómo estás?" la voz de Jim lo sobresaltó.

"Jim! Me diste un susto!" dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. El movimiento brusco que le provocó el saludo de su compañero aumentó el dolor de sus nalgas.

"Por qué estás durmiendo aquí?" preguntó.

"Tus padres están en mi habitación".

"Qué?! Cómo…? Cómo pueden dormir juntos?" Sus ojos se ensancharon "Están…? Están…?"

Jim emitió una risita mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en el sofá.

"Son tus padres, Darwin. Además, no te preocupes, no están haciendo nada para darte un hermanito".

"Uuufff!" protestó Blair "No puede estar durmiendo con mi mamá" y se dirigió al baño mientras escuchaba la risa de Jim.

Al pasar nuevamente por la sala, se quedó parado frente al sofá. Sabía que no podría dormir nuevamente y sentía necesidad de hablar. Pero no quería molestar a su mejor amigo.

"Quieres acostarte conmigo Junior?" escuchó a Jim desde el sofá.

Blair sonrió. "No sabía que entre tus habilidades de Centinela estaba el poder leer la mente" contestó mientras se acercaba y se extendía de costado al lado de Jim.

"Quieres hablar?" preguntó Jim luego de sentir que el muchacho apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Jim puso su brazo debajo de la nuca de Blair, abrazando sus hombros.

"No puedo creer que me haya zurrado" murmuró Blair luego de un silencio "Quiero decir… yo…siempre quise tener una familia, estabilidad… y… y… ellos me lo negaron…"

"No fue tu mejor manera de reclamarlo, Chief, te pusiste muy beligerante y no escuchabas lo que trataban de explicarte. Mark podría haberse ido, podría darte un puñetazo… pero decidió comportarse como cualquier padre lo haría con su niño fuera de control"

"Si...Bien…nadie me preguntó cómo quería yo que se comporte! Y si hubiera querido que se fuera?!"

Jim sonrió y apretó su abrazo sobre los hombros de Blair.

"Realmente hubieras querido que se fuera?"

Blair dudó un momento.

"N-no…. Pero no quería que me zurre tampoco!"

Jim lanzó una risita y apretó más su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Con gran habilidad, Jim pudo desembarazarse de su manta humana sin que ésta despertara. Silenciosamente se dirigió al baño, a darse una ducha y empezar a prepararse para el trabajo.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelto en su bata, Mark y Naomi ya estaban hablando bajito en la cocina, tratando de no molestar a Blair que aún estaba dormido.

_Simulando dormir_ pensó Jim al notar el modelo de respiración del muchacho.

"Ya es hora de levantarte Junior" murmuró mientras daba un golpe a la cabeza de su amigo y se dirigía a la cocina sin mirarlo.

"ooowww" escuchó con su oído de centinela y sonrió.

"Buenos días" saludó a la pareja en la cocina.

"Hola Jim. Sientate. Ya te sirvo el desayuno" respondió Naomi mientras se levantaba a cumplir lo que había dicho.

"Buenos días Jim" respondió Mark.

Jim se sentó luego de servirse una taza de café y agradeció a la mujer cuando ella puso un plato lleno de comida frente a él.

Miró hacia el sofá donde Blair se estaba levantando haciendo gemidos de dolor.

Blair se paró y saludó con la mano desde el sofá "Buen día" musitó mientras se dirigía al baño.

Luego de responderle sus padres se quedaron mirándolo hasta que salió de la habitación.

"Hoy será un día de esclarecimiento" suspiró Naomi, aludiendo a la charla que tenían pendiente con Blair.

"Yo me iré a trabajar enseguida" dijo Jim.

"No puedes quedarte? Creemos que será más fácil con Blair si estás tu" dijo rápidamente Naomi "Eres como un hermano para él".

Jim sonrió "Creo que manejaron muy bien la situación ayer".

Y realmente fue una charla de esclarecimiento.

A pesar de que Blair no encontraba una posición cómoda para sentarse, pudo prestar atención a las razones por las cuales sus padres se mantuvieron separados.

Y aunque el niño en él aún tenía ganas de gritar y llorar por no haber tenido a su padre cuando más lo necesitaba, el adulto Blair comprendía los miedos de su madre y la decisión de su padre de hacer lo que Naomi pedía.

Durante la charla, el niño Blair quiso mostrarse varias veces, pero una mirada severa de Mark era suficiente para mantenerlo bajo control.

_Ve con el flujo _dijo su madre. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

_No tuve padre durante mi infancia, pero lo tengo ahora. Y lo pienso a aprovechar _pensó Blair.

Y cuando expresó esto, Naomi no pudo más que sonreirle y apretar su mano, mientras Mark lo envolvía en un abrazo.

Poco después Mark y Blair se dirigían a la estación de policía, luego de una llamada urgente de Simon.

%%%%%

Jim había puesto al dia a su capitán y al detective Taggart en las novedades de Blair.

Ambos hombres se alegraron de que por fin el muchacho tendría en su vida la figura paterna que tanto anhelaba.

"Uno de los equipos encontró una pista a seguir. Aparentemente el asesino estuvo en Rainer" explicó Simon al grupo que se congregó en su oficina cuando llegaron Blair y Mark.

"¿En Rainer?" preguntó Mark "esto se está poniendo muy feo" agregó dando una rápida mirada a Blair "Iré a ver"

"Yo te acompañaré" dijo rápidamente Jim.

Ambos hombres se movieron hacia la puerta, pero Mark se detuvo en seco al ver que Blair tomaba su mochila y se colocaba al lado de Jim para salir.

"Sólo iremos nosotros dos" dijo señalando a Jim "No es necesario que vayas tu"

Blair lo miró sorprendido. Dio una rápida mirada a Jim quien levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

"Yo tengo que ir también. Estoy ayudándoles en la investigación, no?" trató de convencer Blair a su padre con este razonamiento tranquilo.

"No, Blair" respondio Mark "Prefiero que te quedes aquí, en donde estarás protegido."

Simon cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en su escritorio, mirando el intercambio con una sonrisa.

Blair lanzó un resoplido ante la respuesta de su padre.

"No necesito que me protejan… además, estaré con ustedes…"

"Dije que No, Blair"

"Pero…"

SMACK

"OOOooww…"

Blair miró con sorpresa a su padre y se ruborizó intensamente.

No podía creer que el hombre le había dado una nalgada en ese lugar público.

"En cuanto tengamos los datos volveremos para que nos ayudes a analizarlos" fue todo lo que dijo Mark a modo de "ofrenda de paz" y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Jim le dio a su amigo una sonrisa de comprensión y salió detrás de Mark, mientras Simon daba rienda suelta a su entretenimiento lanzando su risita característica.

Simon se movió hasta quedar detrás de Blair y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Órdenes y castigos vienen con el paquete, hijo, - jejejeje. - Me alegro que hayas conseguido el kit paternal completo"

El rubor de Blair aumentó.

Lo que hallaron en Rainer fue suficiente como para poner nerviosos a Mark y Jim.

Alguien había hecho muchas preguntas sobre Blair, incluyendo sus horarios, clases y costumbres. Y no se había tomado la molestia de cubrir sus pasos. Tal parecía que no le importaba que supieran que estaba haciendo esas averiguaciones.

Mark sintió que era como una burla hacia él, como un desafío a que lo atrapara antes de que hiciera daño a su hijo.

Preocupados a más no poder, ambos hombres volvieron a la estación.

"Deberemos andar con cuidado" la preocupación de Jim se reflejaba en su rostro tenso "Creo que sería mejor que Blair estuviera custodiado"

"Qué?! No!" respondió Blair, ultrajado "No voy a transformar mi modo de vida sólo porque alguien estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre mí!"

"Tendrás que hacerlo si es necesario" el tono duro de Mark no aceptaba discusiones.

"Ahora, pensemos un momento" intervino Joel "Si está haciendo preguntas sobre Blair, él podría continuar como si nada y podríamos vigilar sus actividades. Si vemos a alguien sospechoso…"

"¿Usar a mi hijo como cebo?! Ni pensarlo!" interrumpió la voz de Naomi. Ella había estado en la puerta de la oficina de Simon el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que habían explicado Mark y Jim.

"Hola Naomi" saludaron los hombres reunidos.

Naomi no hizo caso del saludo.

"Voy a preparar las maletas y nos iremos de viaje. Tengo que alejar a Blair de aquí"

Blair abrió la boca en sorpresa.

"Nos iremos a otro continente donde nadie nos encontrará. Vámonos Blair" continuó Naomi sin hacer caso de las miradas sorprendidas de sus interlocutores. Alcanzó incluso a tomar del brazo a Blair, haciendo un movimiento como para llevárselo, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que su hijo no se movió.

"Mamá!" Blair no podía ocultar su enojo ni vergüenza al ser tratado como un niño "¿qué estás diciendo?! No voy a ir a ningún lado!"

"Pero, cariño, ¿no comprendes que estás en peligro? ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!" respondió Naomi sin soltar el brazo del muchacho.

Blair se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado. Tengo cosas que hacer y responsabilidades que no puedo obviar. Por si no te diste cuenta, soy un adulto" terminó sarcásticamente, pero enseguida se arrepintió al ver la expresión herida de Naomi.

Siguió un silencio incómodo hasta que Blair habló de nuevo.

"Mira, mamá. No tienes por qué preocuparte" dijo suavemente.

Naomi suspiró "Claro" fue todo lo que respondió mientras se retiraba. Pero en su mente, ya había tomado una decisión.

El grupo permaneció en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

"La idea de Joel parece buena…" comenzó Simon

"Pero se deberán extremar las precauciones" interrumpió Mark con un ceño. Muy dentro de él, como padre, compartía la preocupación de Naomi. Pero a la vez, como policía, comprendía que con esto tendrían una pista a seguir.

El resto solamente asintió con la cabeza.

%%%%%%

Cuando Blair llegó esa tarde al loft, luego de sus clases, se encontró con unas maletas preparadas en la sala y Naomi sentada en el sofá, esperándolo.

"Mamá… ¿qué…?" preguntó Blair.

"Hola, cariño" Naomi se dirigió rápidamente a su hijo "Hijo, conseguí unos pasajes para Australia para esta misma noche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Por favor?"

Blair suspiró y dejó su mochila en el sofá.

"Mamá. Ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado. ¡Simplemente no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo abandonar todo!"

"Pero cariño…"

"No mamá. No hay peros. é. ú " Blair puso énfasis en sus últimas palabras y Naomi comprendió que no lograría convencerlo.

"Está bien, encanto." Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ojalá aún fueras un niño pequeño para poder llevarte conmigo" agregó con una sonrisa.

Blair devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó a su madre.

"No te preocupes mamá. Todo saldrá bien".

Naomi apretó su abrazo. "Yo no podré soportarlo, cariño. Yo no podré" murmuró "Me iré a Australia".

Blair se separó del abrazo y la miró con comprensión.

No lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo la reacción de su madre.

Y creyó firmemente que si ella viajaba iba a ser mejor para todos.

"De acuerdo, mamá. Te mantendremos informada".

Luego de una muy corta despedida, Naomi tomó una de las maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, se volvió a mirar a Blair.

"Lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa lamentable "Creí que te convencería de alguna manera y por eso preparé una maleta con tu ropa… tendrás que desarmarla".

Blair suspiró y asintió "No te preocupes, lo haré".

Y con eso Naomi cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Blair tomó la maleta que quedaba y la llevó a su habitación, dejándola sobre la cama para desarmarla luego.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena para Jim y su padre.

Durante la cena Blair explicó la ausencia de Naomi.

%%%%%%

"¿Están bromeando? ¡No necesito niñera!" gritó Blair a su padre luego de escuchar que debía quedarse en casa o estar acompañado por Jim o algún otro policía en todo momento.

Mark frunció el ceño

"No estoy bromeando. Y te sugiero que bajes tu tono de voz. Esta ha sido una amenaza muy específica hacia ti Blair, así que tendremos que cuidarte mucho".

"¡Claro! ¿Y por eso debo cambiar toda mi vida? ¡Tengo obligaciones que cumplir, hombre!" Blair no hizo caso de la advertencia de su padre.

"Chief. Es por tu seguridad. Sabes que ni tu padre ni yo permitiremos que corras peligro."

El muchacho dirigió sus ojos azules furiosos hacia su compañero.

"Y TU TOMAS SU LADO, POR SUPUESTO!..."

SWAT! SWAT!

HEYY! OWW!

"Te dije que bajaras la voz. Esto no significa que estemos en tu contra. Sólo tratamos de protegerte. Y Jim nos ayudará a cuidarte" dijo Mark acercando su rostro al rostro de su hijo para asegurarse que estaba prestando atención.

Blair tuvo que usar todos sus recursos para no hacer un puchero delante de su padre, se llevó la mano libre – la que no estaba en el sostenimiento firme de Mark – a su trasero para frotar la picadura.

Tratando de salvar su dignidad, sólo dio un asentimiento antes de que su padre lo soltara.

"Jim" Mark se dirigió al detective que miraba a Blair con un ceño en su cara "confío en que lo cuidarás. Y tienes todo mi permiso para zurrarlo si no te obedece".

"¡¿Qué?! No puedes…" comenzó a protestar Blair.

"Gracias Mark, lo usaré si fuera necesario" contestó Jim, ignorando las protestas de Blair.

"Aaaaahhhhh, maaaaaan" fue todo lo que dijo Blair mientras iba a su habitación, esta vez con las dos manos cubriendo su trasero y dejando a los dos hombres con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Las cosas habían cambiado a las 9 de la mañana de ese día, cuando habían recibido otra nota dirigida a Mark en donde el asesino amenazaba la vida de Blair específicamente.

Eso fue suficiente para que se reforzara el equipo que investigaba el caso y el que cuidaría de Blair.

Mark fue asignado como líder del equipo que investigaría y trataría de atrapar al asesino, por lo que lo esperaban días de trabajo duro y concentración, así que dejó a Jim la tarea de vigilar al muchacho, aunque él se moría por estar 24/7 al lado del niño para protegerlo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, decidió que dado el conocimiento que tenía del caso, era mejor dedicarse a la investigación.

%%%%%%%

"Ok, chief, esto es lo que haremos" dijo Jim la siguiente mañana durante el desayuno "Envié un mensaje a la universidad para pedir tu licencia, me dijeron que lo arreglarían todo. De ahora en adelante iremos a todos lados juntos"

Blair se detuvo con el tenedor con comida a medio camino de su boca. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que dije Junior. Tenemos que tomar en serio esta amenaza".

Blair tiró sus cubiertos y se levanto de la mesa con un bufido.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí a desayunar!"

Jim se pasó una mano por la cara. Cuidar de Blair iba a ser muy difícil.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Jim abrió la puerta del loft y permitió que Blair entrara primero.

El muchacho miró hacia la cara de su compañero y volvió a bajar la cabeza, no queriendo fijar la vista en el rostro tenso de Jim.

Suavemente musitó un "gracias" y se dirigió directo a sentarse en el sofá con un suspiro.

Jim cerró la puerta y tiró sus llaves en el cesto. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el gancho destinado para ello.

Luego se quedó parado con los brazos en jarra observando la cabeza de su guía reclinada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Y sintió que su enojo volvía al máximo al ver nuevamente la venda que Blair tenía en la frente.

Habían pasado dos horas en el hospital para que hicieran todas las pruebas que necesitaban sobre Blair y atendieran sus heridas y golpes; y durante esas dos horas Jim había caminado de un lado a otro en la sala de espera maldiciendo a su amigo por haberse puesto en peligro. ¡Casi lo habían matado!

Pero gracias a Dios, la bala solamente rozó su cabeza.

Simon estuvo allí, dándole soporte y tratando de calmarlo para evitar que fuera el mismo Jim el que agravara las lesiones de Blair.

Con pasos determinados Jim se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de sopa para que su amigo se alimente.

"No tengo hambre Jim" dijo suavemente Blair.

"No te pregunté si tenías hambre" contestó el detective entre los dientes apretados "debes comer algo para tomar tus medicamentos".

Blair bajó la vista y aceptó el tazón que le ofrecía su compañero.

Después de una hora de haber llegado al loft, Blair no lo soportó más.

"Jim. Hablemos de esto, hombre" le dijo poniéndose de pie de repente y atrayendo la atención del hombre que estaba mirando sin ver un programa de televisión

"No podemos seguir sin hablarnos".

"Ok. ¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien. Hablemos. Comienza por decirme qué demonios estabas pensando para escaparte así" fue la respuesta enojada.

"Jim. Yo. Necesitaba. Salir. Te lo dije y no me lo permitías! ¡Tenía una reunión importante en la universidad! ¡No podía perderla!"

"¡Claro!. Y esa cita valía la pena que arriesgaras tu vida, ¿no?! Dime Darwin, el resultado de esa reunión hubiera servido si tú estabas muerto?"

Blair se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Jim.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta cabal de lo que había sucedido y de que Jim tenía razón.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a capitular tan fácilmente.

"¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡Estoy vivo!" comenzó a levantar la voz.

"¡Sólo porque tuviste mucha suerte!" Jim emparejó su voz a la de su guía "¡Sólo porque Henry te vio llegar a la universidad y me avisó al darse cuenta que estabas sin protección!".

Los ojos de Blair comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo?" continuó Jim "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lograba detener tu secuestro y el asesino te llevaba? ¡Te hubiera matado! ¿Qué si no alcanzaba a empujarte al piso? ¡ESA BALA TE DEJARÍA SIN CEREBRO! ¡ESTARÍAS MUERTO! ¡Y TODO ESO POR NO SEGUIR LAS ÓRDENES DE TU PADRE Y MÍAS!"

Y ante estas palabras, Blair decidió enfocarse en el tema equivocado.

"¡OH! ¡ES ESO! ¡CLARO! DEBÍ IMAGINARME QUE LO QUE MÁS TE MOLESTARÍA SERÍA QUE NO SEGUÍ TUS ÓRDENES"

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron anchos mirando incrédulamente a su guía.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente hasta que Blair intentó pasar al lado de Jim para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Jim no le dejó completar el movimiento.

Tomó uno de sus brazos al pasar y lo tiró con él hacia el sofá.

"¡NO!" gritó Blair al ver que Jim se sentaba y lo colocaba boca abajo en su regazo "NO PUEDES…! ¡AY! ¡NO! ¡AAUUGGHH!"

Jim comenzó a aplicar la palma de su mano en el trasero de Blair.

"Bien. Si quieres verlo de esa manera. Según tu criterio, sólo fue una desobediencia y la desobediencia la castigo con una paliza" dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Jim continuó zurrando hasta que los gritos de indignación de Blair se convirtieron en amargos sollozos.

Se detuvo un momento para agregar "Ahora que tratamos la desobediencia, el castigo que sigue es por poner tu vida en peligro" y con eso continuó la paliza con golpes más fuertes.

"NOOOO! AAAYYY! AAAUUUGGHHH! OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Con movimientos lentos Jim obligó a Blair a incorporarse junto con él.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del muchacho que continuaba sollozando, Jim comenzó a mecerlo.

"Bueno. Bueno. Ssshhhh. Ya pasó. Sshhhh" trató de consolarlo.

Blair se tomó un momento para frotarse las nalgas y luego devolvió el abrazo de Jim con toda su fuerza.

"Sshhh. Bueno, cariño, ya pasó. Blair, no tienes ni idea del susto que me llevé con todo esto. No podría soportar que te pasara nada. Y menos aún que eso fuera ocasionado por tu propia irresponsabilidad"

"L-lo s-siento…" contestó el muchacho entre sollozos. "E-es qu-que estoy ca-cansado d-de e-esto. Quiero m-mi vida de nuevooo…"

"Sshhh. Lo se, Chief, lo se. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para arreglar esto. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos que te cuides tu también".

Blair sólo asintió y continuó sollozando en el pecho de Jim.

"Ven. Vamos a tu cuarto." Jim lo dirigió suavemente hasta su cama y lo ayudó a acostarse "¿Cómo está tu herida?. ¿Te duele?"

"No me duele la cabeza. Me duele el trasero" contestó Blair entre sorbos y media sonrisa.

Jim devolvió la sonrisa "Bien. No te daré una aspirina para eso. Reforzará la lección".

Con esto, el detective se agachó y depositó un beso en la cabeza del muchacho.

"Descansa, junior. Si necesitas algo sólo me llamas"

"Hasta mañana, Jim".

Jim se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de ducharse, bajó con intenciones de preparar el desayuno pero antes pasó por el cuarto de Blair para observarlo mientras dormía.

Con mucha suavidad puso una mano en la frente del muchacho y quedó tranquilo al constatar que no había fiebre.

Mientras encendía la cafetera, sintió unos golpes urgentes en la puerta.

"Mark!" Jim no se sorprendió al espiar por la mirilla y ver al padre de Blair.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

"¿Cómo está Blair?" fue lo primero que dijo el agente al entrar en el loft.

Inmediatamente, con un suspiro agregó

"Lo siento. Hola Jim, ¿cómo estás?" mientras extendía la mano y daba un sacudón a la mano extendida de Jim.

"Estamos bien Mark" respondió Jim con una sonrisa "por suerte, no pasó nada grave"

Los ojos de Mark expresaron algo parecido a alivio, pero enseguida brillaron con enojo.

"¡Aún no puedo creer que el pequeño tonto se arriesgaría así! ¿Está durmiendo? ¡Ya mismo quiero hablar con él! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!" el hombre se agitaba más a medida que hablaba.

"Tranquilízate Mark. Sí, él está durmiendo. Y no creas que esto fue fácil para él. Yo lo zurré".

El hombre clavó la mirada en Jim. Con un suspiro profundo, se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"No puedo explicarte lo asustado que estuve cuando lo supe"

"¿Quieres un poco de café? Acabo de prepararlo"

"Si. Gracias" contestó Mark con media sonrisa. Siguió a Jim en la cocina y esperó a que el dueño de casa le ofreciera la taza de café.

"Así que lo zurraste?" preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente y sintiéndose inmediatamente reconfortado por ella.

"Sí. Tuvimos una… pequeña discusión que se salió de mando y no vi otro recurso más que darle una paliza. Yo también estaba muy enojado con lo que hizo".

"Te diré una cosa. El episodio ayudó a que el tipo se descuidara. Gracias a eso hemos adelantado mucho en la investigación y creo que estamos listos para atraparlo… ¡Por supuesto que eso no excusa su escapada!"

Jim asintió mientras tomaba de su propia bebida.

"Igual, no puedo dejar esto pasar" continuó el agente "No voy a animarlo a que desobedezca y ponga en peligro su vida. Es más, voy a asegurarme que nunca más lo vuelva a hacer" la expresión en su rostro sobresaltó a Jim.

"Pero…yo ya lo castigué…"

"No importa Jim. Yo lo castigaré otra vez." Dijo Mark en un tono que no admitía discusiones.

Cuando Mark entró a la habitación de Blair, encontró al muchacho despierto.

"Ho..Hola papá" tartamudeó su hijo.

Aunque el hombre había decidido mantenerse duro y severo para poder entregar el castigo, la vista de su hijo soñoliento y despeinado hizo tambalear su resolución.

"Hola Blair" contestó suavemente mientras se sentaba en el lado de la cama. Sin otra palabra, tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo apretó fuerte, inhalando el olor de sus rizos.

"¿Te sientes bien?"preguntó sin soltar el abrazo.

"Sí" escuchó la respuesta embozada del niño.

Poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho para separarlo del abrazo, lo sostuvo frente a él, mientras preguntaba con un ceño

"¿Qué estabas pensando para hacer eso?"

Blair se encogió de hombros "Ya hablé de eso con Jim, papá. Ya se que fue una cosa tonta para hacer"

Mark ahondó su ceño.

"Se que Jim te castigó" esto provocó un rubor en Blair "pero yo quiero asegurarme que nunca más vas a hacer algo así"

"Pero…pero…papá….no lo volveré a hacer…"

Mark acomodó su asiento en la cama y manipuló a Blair hasta que lo tuvo por sus rodillas.

"Papaaaá….no puedes…." Protestó débilmente el muchacho, pero sus gimoteos y movimientos se pusieron más frenéticos cuando sintió que su padre bajaba sus pijamas y calzoncillos, dejando sus nalgas desnudas.

"Noooo! Papaaaaá!"

Mark suprimio una sonrisa al ver el trasero de Blair sobre su regazo.

Las marcas rojas de la paliza que había recibido se ubicaban en la parte superior de las nalgas del muchacho. Evidentemente, Jim necesitaba unas clases como spanker, ya que había dejado los lugares más sensibles como la parte inferior del trasero y los muslos superiores sin ninguna marca.

Mark decidió enfocarse en esas partes.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gimoteos de Blair, entregó unas palmadas poderosas a la cola del muchacho.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Los gritos de Blair aumentaron.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

OOOOWWW! AAAAUUUUGGHHH!

El muchacho comenzó a patalear y a tratar de retorcerse en el regazo de su padre, pero eso sólo hizo que Mark apretara su asimiento en Blair y continuara descargando palmadas más fuertes.

Jim continuó limpiando la cocina luego del desayuno, tratando de bajar lo más posible su oído para no escuchar los gritos de su guía. Aún así, el sólo hecho de saber que Blair estaba en esa dificultad le generaba un sentimiento de ansiedad y preocupación. Quería entrar en el cuarto y sacar a la rastra al hombre que estaba lastimando al muchacho.

Pero no podía hacerlo. El hombre era el padre y estaba enseñando una lección muy valiosa a su hijo. Decidiendo que no quería escuchar más la paliza, escribió una nota rápida, tomó su campera y salió del loft.

Después de dejar todo el trasero de Blair de un rojo intenso y brillante, Mark decidió que necesitaba algo más severo para asegurarse que el muchacho recordara no ponerse en peligro.

Con un movimiento rápido se quitó su cinturón y lo dobló dejando la hebilla en su mano.

CHASS! AAAHHH! NOOOO PAPAAAAAÁ!

CHASS! AAAUUGGHHHH! WAAA!AAA!

CHASS! OOOOOWWWWW! WWAAAAAA!

"Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a ponerte en peligro!

CHASS! CHASS! NOOOOWWWWWW-OOOWWWWW

"Nunca vuelvas a arriesgarte así!"

CHASS! CHASS! NOO-OOWWWWWW-OOOWWWWW

"Y nunca vuelvas a desobedecernos a mi o a Jim cuando estamos cuidando de tu vida"

CHASS!CHASS! CHASS! CHASS!

Con esos cuatro cintazos aplicados al centro del trasero de Blair, Mark acabó la paliza, dejando al muchacho llorando a mares y colgando fláccidamente en sus rodillas.

Suavemente lo ayudó a incorporarse y a acostarse boca abajo en la cama, mientras Blair continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Se quedó un momento frotando la espalda del muchacho y diciendo palabras de consuelo. Finalmente, Mark salió de la habitación.

Cuando Jim regresó, encontró al padre de su amigo finalizando una comunicación por su celular.

"Tal parece que vamos a atraparlo Jim" dijo Mark cuando lo vió. Su mirada estaba encendida y sus ademanes vibraban con excitación.

"Voy a reunirme con el equipo. Por favor, quédate con Blair. No estaré tranquilo hasta que el bastardo esté entre rejas o mejor aún…muerto"

"Por supuesto" contestó Jim "¿Cómo… cómo está Blair?"

"Lo dejé dormido en su habitación. Fui muy duro con él, pero creo que era necesario" murmuró Mark con un poco de remordimientos.

"Bien. No te preocupes. Yo lo cuidaré" dijo Jim mientras acompañaba al hombre a la puerta.

%%%%%%

El trabajo fue bien. Mejor de lo que hubieran esperado.

Al verse atrapado, el hombre que había cometido los asesinatos terminó por suicidarse.

Terminado todo el papeleo del caso, Mark pidió una licencia para reorganizar su vida.

Deseaba profundizar en la relación con su hijo, para lo cual debería mudarse a la ciudad de Cascada.

Blair estaba entusiasmado con que su padre viniera a vivir a la misma ciudad, y lo acompañó en las averiguaciones para comprar departamento.

Simon aceptó con placer el pedido formal de Mark de pertenecer a la unidad de Crímenes Mayores.

"Ok, Chief, parece que a tu padre le están yendo bien las cosas. Simon me dijo que aceptó la transferencia a Crímenes Mayores".

"¡Si!" Blair bombeó su brazo "Alquilará un departamento cerca de aquí. ¡Ya lo tenemos todo planeado! ¡Será una gran oportunidad para conocernos más!".

Jim sonrió, pero frunció el ceño al ver cambiar el rostro expresivo de Blair.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sabiendo que su amigo no podría guardar el secreto por más tiempo.

Blair sonrió "Sólo…sólo me preguntaba…si todavía puedo vivir contigo" comenzó tartamudeando pero finalizó la frase rápidamente. Había pensado que ahora que su padre vendría a vivir a la ciudad, su amigo ya no querría compañía en el loft.

_Era eso _pensó Jim.

Secretamente, había esperado que su amigo continuara viviendo con él. Blair había dado otro sentido a su casa, a su vida.

Volver a vivir solo estaba fuera de los planes de Jim.

"Bien." respondió con un encogimiento de hombros "si no hay más remedio" agregó mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho.

Y como siempre, la sonrisa brillante de Blair iluminó el lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Corre, corre, corre_ iba repitiéndose a sí mismo Blair mientras subía a saltos la escalera.

Llegó al tercer piso con su último aliento y se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento 307 para buscar su llave en la mochila.

_Vamos, vamos, vamos _canturreó mientras con su mano revolvía el interior de su mochila hasta dar con el manojo de llaves.

Insertó bruscamente la llave correspondiente en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta a su espalda con un golpe. Luego de poner en su lugar todas las trabas, se volteó y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada y se relajó, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro, pero un segundo después se incorporó diciendo _vamos!_ nuevamente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una figura que lo observaba desde la mitad de las escaleras con una expresión cómica en el rostro.

"Ji-Jim! Me asustaste!" gritó al tiempo que se separaba de la puerta y se dirigía al centro de la sala. "Creí que no llegarías hasta mañana! Yo…"

"Qué sucede Blair? Pareces que estas corriendo del diablo" dijo Jim mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Ha ha, man, yo… sólo estoy apurado porque estoy llegando tarde a….- se interrumpió por unos golpes poderosos en la puerta del apartamento - Oh, no! Man! No abras! No…!

"BLAIR JACOB SANDBURG! ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!" Se escuchó desde el pasillo al tiempo que volvían a sonar golpes atronadores en la puerta.

"Estás huyendo de tu padre?"Jim lo miró con una expresión de extrañeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Noooo man, noo abraaas…" gimoteó Blair mientras con unos pasos se ubicaba detrás del sofá, como protegiéndose.

Jim volvió a mirarlo mientras soltaba todas las trabas de la puerta y la abría para dar paso a un muy enojado detective Hudson.

"Ya abro…"había dicho Jim mientras estaba en el proceso cuando de repente se vio empujado por el hombre "Hey!"

"Hola Jim, lo siento, no quise empujarte. Dónde está el muchacho! Voy a desollarlo vivo por lo que me hizo correr!" Hudson dijo toda la frase seguida. _Ya veo de dónde sacó Blair su manía de hablar con una sola respiración_ pensó Jim.

No necesitó responder la pregunta de Mark porque el detective había visto a su hijo en el medio de la sala y estaba tratando de alcanzarlo.

Blair se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar las manos de su padre.

"Puedo preguntar qué sucede?" Jim cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba la extraña danza del padre y su hijo.

"Blair te lo contará…." Aprovechando una distracción del muchacho, Mark saltó por encima del sofá y atrapó a su hijo por el brazo "luego de recibir la paliza que tan justamente se ha ganado" terminó la frase mientras se sentaba en el sofá y arrastraba a su hijo sorprendido encima de su regazo.

"Noooo papáaaa! …. Jiiimmmm!…." Gimoteó Blair cuando se vio atrapado y en una posición comprometida.

SMACK! OOOWWW!

SMACK! SMACK! OWOWOWOOWWWW!

Jim sólo hizo una mueca al escuchar los gimoteos.

"Bien. Siéntete como en tu casa. Yo voy a bañarme" dijo innecesariamente.

Estaba seguro que los otros dos no estaban prestando atención.

Con un encogimiento de hombros se dirigió al baño en donde ya estaba esperando una tina llena de agua caliente y su ropa limpia.

Con un suspiro de contento se relajó en el agua bloqueando deliberadamente los sonidos que venían de la sala. Hudson era perfectamente capaz de tratar con su hijo.

SMACK! AAAHHHH!

SMACCK! OOOOWWWW!

La mano del detective caía rítmicamente sobre el trasero cubierto por los jeans de su hijo.

SMACK! AAAYYY!

SMACK! AAAUUUGHHH!

Uno pensaría que la tela gruesa amortiguaría el golpe, pero Blair podía sentir como cada palmada dejaba una marca de fuego en sus nalgas.

SMACK! AAAHHH!

SMACK! OOOWWW! PAPÁAAA!

Sin prestar atención a los gritos del muchacho, Hudson siguió castigando la cola que se retorcía en su regazo.

Jim salió del baño atento a los sonidos de su departamento. Ya no se escuchaban sonidos de la paliza, sólo unos sorbos y la voz de Hudson hablando por teléfono.

Al entrar en la sala vio a su guía parado en una esquina del cuarto, de cara a la pared y con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza. Cada pocos segundos el cuerpo se sacudía con algún sollozo.

Fue a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar mientras aguardaba a que el otro detective terminara su llamada telefónica.

"Blair. Ya puedes salir de la esquina" dijo Mark al tiempo que cerraba su celular al terminar la llamada.

Blair se lanzó en dirección al baño a lavarse los restos de lágrimas de la cara.

"Te quedas a cenar? Haré algo de pastas con una ensalada" preguntó Jim antes de ensartar el asunto de la paliza.

"Hmm-mm" asintió Mark volviéndose desde donde se había quedado observando a Blair ir al baño "Creo que el muchacho necesitará un poco de consuelo de su padre".

"Qué pasó?"

En ese momento Blair volvió a la cocina. Mark lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un abrazo que el muchacho devolvió con algo de entusiasmo. "Ven a ayudar con la cena" dirigió a su hijo.

Blair asintió y fue a relevar a Jim del trabajo de cortar las verduras.

"Salió del auto y se expuso durante un tiroteo" respondió por fin Mark a la pregunta de Jim "Y cuando vio que yo lo había descubierto se dedicó a evitarme durante todo el día…hasta ahora"

Blair se encogió un poco al cortar las verduras sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Jim entrecerró sus ojos y observó al muchacho.

"Bien. Es agradable saber que no es solamente a mí a quien desobedece cuando le ordeno quedarse en el camión. Había comenzado a pensar que era algo personal"

"Qué?! Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que lo hace?" La voz de Mark sonó amenazante.

"Ooohh…maaaan…podemos dejar de hablar de eso?" suplicó Blair, sin dejar su trabajo y en un susurro sólo para las orejas de su centinela

Jim emitió una risita.

"No, no es la primera vez. Y yo he probado de todo para convencerlo de que no es el mejor curso de acción…. Todo excepto esto…quizá la próxima vez yo también deba zurrarlo si no me obedece."

Esta vez Blair dejó de preparar la ensalada y se dio vuelta por completo para enfrentar a ambos hombres, mirándolos con ojos anchos.

Mark también sonrió socarronamente.

"Yep, debes hacerlo… quizá sabiendo que pagará la desobediencia con su trasero haga la diferencia…"

Blair sólo bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con ambos detectives sobreprotectores.

Maldición! Debería mejorar sus tácticas de escape….


	6. Chapter 6

Blair se movió inquieto en su silla.

La conferencia estaba durando horas! _Los Observadores no debemos estar obligados a esto…_pensó _y menos en mi condición. _Volvió a moverse en la silla dura y sintió un movimiento reflejo y un resoplido a su lado.

Jim estaba teniendo sus propias incomodidades.

El hombre grande apenas cabía en los asientos del auditorio y, a juzgar por su cara de pocos amigos y su mandíbula apretada, estaba pensando en lo inútil de esta conferencia.

Blair apoyó sus brazos en el apoyabrazos del asiento – empujando el codo de Jim – y se elevó unos milímetros para quitar la presión de sus asentaderas.

"Quédate quieto, Junior" murmuró Jim, molesto.

"uff…ya no puedo estar sentado, man, ¿cuándo terminará esto?"

Los ojos de Jim se aclararon con un brillo divertido. El hombre desvió la mirada un momento hacia su amigo y luego la volvió al frente

"Dolorido, Junior?" preguntó burlonamente, en voz baja.

"Cállate man!" contestó el muchacho con el mismo volumen de voz.

"Cállense los dos" escucharon un cuchicheo desde atrás. Mark había seguido la conversación susurrada de ambos. "Simon nos preguntará de qué se trató esto…Blair tu sabes explicar bien las cosas, pon atención!"

"Eso si puedes distraer tu mente del dolor en tu trasero" murmuró Jim con una pequeña mueca divertida y recibió a cambio un ceño de su joven amigo.

Blair volvió a retorcerse en el asiento, mientras su mente recordaba el por qué de su actual situación.

Su papá le había dado otra paliza. La cuarta desde que lo había conocido.

Ése era el lado negativo de haber encontrado a su padre. Eso y el hecho que Jim ahora también se sentía con derecho a zurrarlo.

Suspiró.

A pesar de ese lado negativo, Blair sintió nuevamente la alegría que tenía siempre que pensaba que al fin había encontrado a su papá. Que el hombre todavía pensara que él necesitaba azotes para corregir su conducta era sólo un pequeño inconveniente.

Sonrió pensando que no lo consideraba así cuando estaba boca abajo sobre el regazo del hombre recibiendo un correctivo.

Esta vez había sido por algo serio…

El día anterior

Simon entró a su oficina seguido por por su mejor detective y su pequeño observador.

Jim se puso en posición de firmes mientras el observador en cuestión quedaba detrás de él, tratando de esconderse en su sombra.

"No puedo creer lo que ha sucedido" Simon empezó su perorata en cuanto la puerta estuviera cerrada "En qué estabas pensando Blair? Pusiste toda la operación en peligro!"

"Yo…" comenzó a contestar el muchacho pero fue acallado por una mirada fulminante del capitán.

"Cuándo entenderás que eres sólo un observador? Que debes seguir estrictamente las órdenes de Jim? O de cualquier policía calificado?"

Jim destrabó sus mandíbulas apretadas para responder a Simon. El también estaba enojado con su guía, pero sintió el instinto de protegerlo de la furia de su capitán.

"Simon, Blair solo hizo lo que creyó que era mejor en ese momento…"

"No lo defiendas!" explotó el hombre "en estas cosas no hay lugar para hacer lo que creemos que es mejor! Debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer y punto! Y tú lo sabes!"

Jim optó por callarse. Reconocía la verdad en las palabras de Simon, además, el mismo estaba furioso por la intromisión de Blair.

"Pero pude obtener información importante!" se atrevió a decir Blair, cansado de que ambos hombres discutieran como si él no estuviera allí "Si no me hubiera hecho pasar por …por…drogadicto … hubiéramos perdido el contacto!"

"Lo perderemos de todas maneras!"

"Pero…pero…"

"No hay peros Blair! De ninguna manera permitiré que se concrete esa cita que acordaste!"

"Yo tampoco lo permitiré" se escuchó la voz profunda y enfadada de Mark. El detective entró sin golpear a la oficina y cerró la puerta de un empujón detrás de sí.

Simon frunció el ceño ante la intromisión. En otras circunstancias hubiera llamado al orden a su subordinado por entrar de esa manera en la oficina del capitán, pero dada la situación podía entender perfectamente las acciones de Hudson.

Blair contuvo un gemido al ver a su padre y Jim se puso en una posición de firme aún más estricta, sabiendo que tendría que dar explicaciones al padre enojado también.

"Los comentarios están alrededor de toda la estación" dijo Mark a modo de explicación de cómo se había enterado "Y hay gente furiosa por todo el trabajo que se ha perdido"

"Lo sé…aún no he recibido la llamada del alcalde, pero creo que en cualquier momento sucederá"

"Me quieres explicar en qué estabas pensando Blair?" preguntó duramente Mark.

Blair resopló imprudentemente al contestar "Estaba pensando en conseguir información. Esa era la idea, no?…"

Mark lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Agradece que no eres policía Blair" interrumpió Simon "Si lo fueras, estarías suspendido sin goce de sueldo por un mes…"

"Bien. Pero soy un Observador sin paga, así que esa amenaza no funciona conmigo!" Blair estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y lo sabía, pero la rabia que sentía al ver que denigraban sus ideas le daba el valor para enfrentarse al capitán.

Bueno. Quizá no fue su idea más brillante el tomar el lugar del policía encubierto que debía hablar con el traficante pero…

Simon se puso lívido.

"Jovencito! No creas que no puedo hacer nada para castigarte! Puedo quitarte tu pase de observador!"

Jim intervino "Simon…no sería lo mejor…sabes que yo necesito a Blair…"

"Y entonces qué propones Jim? No es la primera vez que hace esto…"

"No es la primera vez!?" Mark preguntó asombrado. Había seguido en silencio el intercambio entre Blair y el capitán y estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en reprimir el impulso de tomar a su hijo sobre sus rodillas allí mismo.

"No Mark. Esta es la cuarta vez que desobedece una orden e interviene activamente en un caso. Hasta ahora todo había salido bien…pero con esto está arriesgando su vida…Francamente, creo que si no lo eché hasta ahora de aquí es por Jim…"

"YA BASTA! NO PUEDEN SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! SOY UN ADULTO! NO TIENEN POR QUÉ ESTAR HABLANDO DE UN CASTIGO!

Los tres hombres lo miraron fijo durante una décima de segundo, sorprendidos por el volumen de su voz. Pero inmediatamente, Mark se dirigió hacia él y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle dos palmadas duras en la cola.

SWAT! SWAT!

AAAyyy! Oooww! Tanto por su declaración de madurez.

"Eres un adulto. Pero a veces te comportas como un niño y mereces ser castigado como uno" dijo Mark y Blair se sonrojó furiosamente.

Mark continuó hablando, dirigiéndose a Simon "Déjame esto a mí, Simon. Quizá tu no puedas darle una reprimenda oficial pero yo sí puedo darle algo…"

Si podía, Blair enrojeció aún más, entendiendo a qué se refería su padre.

"Blair. Esta noche dormirás en mi departamento" El tono de Mark no admitía ninguna discusión.

Blair lanzó una mirada desesperada a Jim, pero éste se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que la "integridad física" de su guía estaba amenazada por su padre severo, el detective decidió internamente que la paliza estaba bien merecida.

Después de unas órdenes ladradas por Simon al resto de los detectives reunidos en el salón contiguo a la oficina, Mark y Blair se dirigieron al departamento del primero.

En casa de Mark…

"Prepárate para la cama" fueron las órdenes del hombre.

Blair tomó su mochila y la abrazó a su pecho, como poniendo una protección "papá…esto no es necesario…"

"Por supuesto que si. En primer lugar debes aprender de una vez por todas a no ponerte en peligro y a obedecer órdenes" Mark puso sus manos en su cintura "Y por otro lado, ya le dije al jefe que te castigaría… vamos, ve a tu cuarto a prepararte para la cama".

Blair pasó rápidamente al lado de su padre y se dirigió al cuarto que ocupaba cada vez que se quedaba en el departamento de Mark. Al ver la determinación en el rostro del detective comprendió que no iba a escaparse de la paliza.

Mark le dio veinte minutos para que se prepare y luego se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando a su hijo ya vestido en sus pijamas y sentado en la cama…con una expresión de "papi por favor no hagas esto".

"No voy a volver a explicarte por qué estamos aquí" Mark hizo caso omiso de la expresión en la cara de su hijo "Hablamos bastante en la oficina de Simon"

Se sentó en la cama y acomodó al muchacho dócil sobre sus rodillas.

Blair apretó entre sus puños un manojo de la colcha de la cama y cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras su padre se ocupaba de bajar sus pijamas y calzoncillos hasta medio muslo.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

Las primeras palmadas cayeron con fuerza sobre sus nalgas indefensas, pero él se mordió los labios para no gritar. Dentro de su cabeza resonaban pensamientos de rebeldía. El ya era un adulto, ¿por qué su padre insistía en tratarlo como un niño? Su idea podía haber dado resultado.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

Se mordió aún más fuerte los labios y apretó aún más sus puños. No demostraría su dolor. El tenía razón. Sus ideas podían ayudar a resolver los casos.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

En algún momento dejarían de considerarlo un niño tonto y comprenderían la valiosa ayuda que podía dar…

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

Pronto el sonido de las palmadas comenzó a filtrarse por encima de sus pensamientos y el dolor en sus cuartos traseros hizo que empezara a emitir quejidos.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

Oowww…aaahhhh…ssssttt…

PAFF! PAFF!

Aaayyy! Aaaahhh!

Cuando Mark comenzó a escuchar los chillidos de su hijo comprendió que había superado la barrera de la rebeldía inicial que Blair estaba mostrando.

Sabiendo que su hijo estaría más receptivo, comenzó a regañarlo al tiempo que aplicaba más fuerza a las palmadas.

**PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAUUCHHH! AAAAUUUUUGGHHH!

Que sea la última vez **PAFF! PAFF!** Que intervienes así en un caso **PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAYYY! AAAUUUGGHH!

No estás **PAFF! PAFF!** Preparado **PAFF! PAFF!** para hacerlo! **PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAYAYAYAY! OOOWWWW! AH-AH-AHH!

¿Qué pasaría **PAFF! PAFF!** Si te **PAFF! PAFF!** Descubren? **PAFF! PAFF!** No estás **PAFF! PAFF!**entrenado **PAFF! PAFF!** para defenderte! **PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAHHH! OOOWWWWOOOWWWOOOWWW! NOOOO PA-AAAHHHHH! PAAAÁ.

El dolor era insufrible. Sus nalgas rojas estaban ardiendo.

**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAUUUGGHHH! NOOO PAPIIIIII! AAAAYYYYY!

No volverás **PAFF! PAFF!** a hacer **PAFF! PAFF!** estas cosas **PAFF! PAFF!** Blair! **PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! ****PAFF!**

NOOO! AAUUUGGHH! NOOOO! PAPÁAAA!

**No volverás PAFF! PAFF! a ponerte PAFF! PAFF! en peligro así! PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAHHH! AAAUUGHHH! AAAYYYY! AYYY!

A pesar de que su trasero ardía como el infierno, empezó a entender por qué nadie quería que interviniera en los casos... Por qué Jim quería que se quedara en el camión cada vez… Por qué a su padre le disgustaba que tuviera que ir a las escenas de los crímenes… Por qué Simon protestaba vehementemente cada vez que él ponía en práctica alguna idea loca… Y nada de eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que arruinaría el caso, o la escena del crimen... o de que lo consideraran un niño... Tenía que ver con el hecho de que nadie quería que se hiriera…

**Estamos PAFF! PAFF! Llegando PAFF! PAFF! a un acuerdo PAFF! PAFF! aquí?**

**AAYYY! SIII PAPÁAAA! AAAUUUGHHHH!**

Mark finalizó la paliza con palmadas más duras que las anteriores, provocando chillidos desesperados del muchacho.

**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**

**WAAAHHH! WAAHH! ****PAPIIIII!**

El hombre dejó que el muchacho sollozara un poco más boca abajo sobre sus rodillas mientras colocaba la ropa en su lugar y luego lo ayudó a levantarse suavemente.

Blair no dejó que su padre se levantara de su asiento, se acomodó en su regazo y se abrazó a su cuello para continuar llorando.

Mark comenzó a frotar su espalda en un intento de calmarlo pero Blair continuó sollozando un rato más, no tanto por el dolor en su trasero sinó por comprender que lo que había interpretado como restricciones por ser considerado un niño eran más bien para no exponerlo al peligro.

Sus amigos y su padre se preocupaban por él…

"ssshhh…ya está hijo…sshhh" trataba de consolarlo Mark.

Poco a poco Blair fue calmándose, hasta que sólo quedaron los sonidos de algunos sorbos en lugar de los sollozos desesperados con los que había empezado.

"Lo lamento papá" dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas "Jim…Jim siempre me dice que no soy policía… y Simon siempre me trata como si yo no supiera cuidarme…y tú también…" acusó suavemente "pero hasta ahora creía que era por…porque…me creían un niño…no por…por preocuparse de mi…"

Mark no pudo evitar una risita "Hijo, yo siempre te trataré como un niño" dijo, pero luego agregó, para suavizar sus palabras "para mí siempre serás mi niño… pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto…no queremos que te arriesgues innecesariamente. Eres una persona inteligente y puedes dar mucho de ti para resolver los casos…pero siempre en el plano estratégico, en la planificación…nunca en el acto. Y no se trata de que no puedas defenderte como lo harías en cualquier riña callejera. Estos tipos son muy peligrosos. Necesitas entrenamiento para enfrentarte a ellos"

Blair solamente cabeceó en el hombro de su padre. Tendría mucho que pensar esa noche.

Luego de un apretón más el abrazo de su padre, Blair sintió como el hombre se disponía a levantarse y acompañó el movimiento.

"Vamos a la cama hijo" le dijo Mark suavemente "mañana tendremos un día ocupado".

A la mañana siguiente…

Simon y Jim ya estaban tomando café cuando Blair y Mark llegaron a la oficina. Ambos también se sirvieron una taza del café fuerte de Simon.

Una mirada a la cara de Blair y la mueca que hizo cuando se sentó, fue suficiente para adivinar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero ni Jim ni Simon hicieron un comentario.

Blair aprovechó el silencio para poner en orden sus pensamientos y luego dijo en voz baja "Simon…Capitán…siento haber…arruinado la operación" se sonrojó a medida que hablaba "papá me explicó bien por qué fue un error haber hecho lo que hice…" su rubor aumentó pero lo salvó con una mueca.

Jim intentó esconder una sonrisa, pero Simon aceptó las disculpas con la gravedad con la que el muchacho las estaba dando.

"Bien, Blair. Me alegro que tu padre te hiciera ver eso. Acepto tus disculpas." Blair soltó una respiración que no sabía que había contenido. "Por suerte la operación no se arruinó del todo. Los muchachos de Vicio propusieron una forma de salvarla y la están ejecutando. Pero ustedes tres están fuera de ella. Esos tipos no tienen que volver a verlos o arruinarán la tapadera de los de Vicio.

Ambos detectives suspiraron molestos pero respondieron "Sí señor" a la orden tácita dada por Simon.

Blair por su parte se retorció en su asiento, sintiéndose culpable de que hubieran quitado a su amigo y a su padre del caso. Sabía que ambos hombres lo considerarían una afrenta a sus ratings de resolución de casos.

Mark puso una mano en el brazo de su hijo, adivinando lo que estaba pensando, pero Simon se le adelantó en las palabras "No es reprimenda Blair. No salen del caso por haber hecho mal las cosas, sinó porque si los tipos los ven pondrán en peligro la vida de los otros policías."

Blair sólo cabeceó ante la explicación. Y volvió a retorcerse en el asiento.

"Esto terminará por un par de días. Y para asegurarme que no los verán rondando por aquí, los tres irán a una conferencia sobre Seguridad en las Calles, que comienza hoy a las 10 de la mañana. Ya están anotados"

Un trío de gemidos recibieron el anuncio de Simon, ir a una conferencia era el infierno particular de cada policía.

"Ohh…man…sentado todo el día!" protestó Blair en voz alta mientras se paraba de un salto de su asiento. "Mi pobre trasero no podrá aguantarlo!" dijo antes de poder contenerse.

Los tres hombres estallaron en risitas y luego de un momento de sorpresa por haber dicho eso en voz alta, Blair se les unió.


	7. Chapter 7

De Campamento

Aahhh! Tres días de descanso! En los bosques de Cascada.

Los tres hombres respiraron apreciativamente el olor a naturaleza que comenzaron a sentir una vez que, en el auto, entraron en el sendero del Parque Nacional. El cuarto hombre – o muchacho – estaba con sus anteojos puestos y la nariz metida en un libro de antropología que había traido.

"Hey niño! Deja eso y mira el paisaje!" dijo risueñamente su padre, Mark, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Blair dejó de leer y le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre "está bien, está bien, es solo que tengo que preparar una clase para el lunes y debo aprovechar todos los momentos libres que tenga" pero aún diciendo eso cerró su libro, se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Aspiró profundamente el olor silvestre, lo mismo que los otros hombres, y dejó su mente vagar por la alegría que significaba para él esta escapada con los tres hombres más importantes de su vida: su padre Mark Hudson, su centinela Jim Ellison y el capitán Simon Banks.

Pronto llegaron al lugar indicado para acampar. Tenían de todo cerca! Un río para pescar, que luego de unos recodos y pendientes se convertía en uno correntoso – arboles de donde conseguir leña y un hermoso parche de césped donde armar la carpa.

Jim bajó del auto y estiró su cuerpo grande, luego de venir apretujado en el asiento delantero y otro tanto hizo Simon, quien además venía con las contracturas que le daba manejar el vehículo.

Con facilidad nacida de la práctica Simon y Jim comenzaron a preparar el campamento mientras daban indicaciones a los otros dos. Pasaron una buena hora armando todo entre bromas y risas.

Pronto estuvieron listos con las cosas más importantes… las cañas de pescar! Era una buena hora para empezar a tratar de capturar la cena.

Prepararon las cuatro cañas y Jim fue el instructor designado para enseñar a utilizarla a Blair. El muchacho estaba muy excitado por el hecho de ser incluído en una actividad grupal de los hombres que más admiraba y saltaba de un lado a otro observando todo y haciendo preguntas.

Una vez que estuvieron listos lanzaron las líneas para la pesca y se quedaron en silencio, todos… excepto Blair.

"Estas seguro que este es un buen lugar?"

"Si"

"No es que desconfíe de tus habilidades de centinela aplicadas a la pesca… pero quizás río abajo haya más peces"

"río abajo lo que hay es una corriente muy peligrosa. No hay peces"

"wow! Corriente peligrosa? Quieres decir una cascada? Podríamos ir a verla…"

"No! Que parte de peligrosa no entendiste?"

"Pero quizás allí podamos pescar como los hombres primitivos! En medio de la corriente y tratando de atrapar los peces con las manos…"

"Blair!" el muchacho se interrumpió "cállate!"

"…."

"Cuánto es el tiempo promedio que tarda en picar un pez? Porque ya llevamos media hora…"

Los tres hombres se dieron vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Cállate ya, si los peces no pican es por que los estás ahuyentando!" Simon tenía menos paciencia que Jim.

"Pero cómo puede ser que mi charla ahuyente a los peces?…"

"Porque la pesca se hace en silencio!" casi gritaron los tres al unísono.

Blair se encogió y levantó sus manos a la altura del pecho, palmas afuera, en gesto defensivo "ok, ok… no tienen por qué ponerse así…." Respondió bajando considerablemente la voz y retrocediendo lentamente "Creo que los dejaré tranquilos para que puedan pescar… Jim… hazte cargo de mi caña, quieres?"

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de los tres hombres grandes, giró y se dirigió a buscar sus libros en su mochila.

Provisto con uno de ellos y un cuaderno con su correspondiente lápiz, se dirigió a la base del tronco de un árbol y se sentó a leer…. Por espacio de 15 minutos. Luego se levantó nuevamente, estirando su columna. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que era un buen momento para explorar.

"Hey, man, voy a caminar un poco por ahí" murmuró mientras daba unos pasos hacia fuera del campamento, sabiendo que su centinela lo escucharía.

"No!" fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Jim había levantado la voz sin quitar la vista de su caña de pescar y del agua.

"Sssshhh Hombre! Los peces!" sonrió Blair, siempre murmurando y contento de poder regañar a Jim. Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño "qué quieres decir con no?"

"No vas a ir a caminar solo Junior, es peligroso" con esas palabras aclaró el panorama para Simon y Mark, que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, hablando solo. Nunca se acostumbrarían a los sentidos hipersensibles de Jim.

Los tres se volvieron para verificar lo que estaba haciendo Blair.

"No es peligroso! Sólo estaré por aquí cerca!" ahora el muchacho levantó la voz para que lo oyeran claramente los tres.

Mark decidió tomar el toro por las astas. "Blair! Siéntate donde estabas a menos que no quieras sentarte por el resto del fin de semana!"

Por respuesta Blair estampó su pie en el suelo, como un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche "Voy a caminar si quiero! No pueden prohibírmelo!" gritó enojado. Pero enseguida sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver a Mark tirar su caña en el suelo y empezar a dirigirse a el con una expresión tormentosa en el rostro.

"Está bien, está bien!" dijo mientras presuroso se dirigía nuevamente al árbol donde había dejado su libro y su cuaderno. Rápidamente se sentó y abrió el libro a mitad de página, sin quitar la vista de su padre.

Mark se detuvo a pocos metros de él y lo señaló con un dedo "estás advertido" fue lo único que dijo antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente a su lugar de pesca.

Blair se quedó refunfuñando y protestando por ser tratado como un niño. Continuó su lectura pero no podía quitarse el enfado de su cabeza. A medida que pasaban los minutos un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza prodigiosa.

Jim continuó supervisando el latido del corazón de su guía, notando como demoraba en tranquilizarse. Poco a poco los latidos fueron disminuyendo la velocidad hasta alcanzar un ritmo normal, y con ese sonido de fondo Jim se concentró en su pesca.

El trío de hombres se había quedado casi media hora quieto cuando de repente Jim saltó de su posición y empezó a correr en dirección al campamento.

Sin pensarlo, Simon y Mark lo siguieron, sabiendo profundamente que tendría una muy buena razón.

Jim estaba perdido en el reflejo del agua, el sonido del viento en los árboles y el latido acompasado del corazón de Blair, cuando de repente se vió sobresaltado por el sonido de rocas cayendo y el grito de "Jiiiiimmmmm!" dado por Blair.

Inmediatamente soltó lo que tenía entre manos y empezó a correr hacia el sonido. Un rápido reconocimiento visual le dijo que Blair no estaba en el campamento y el catálogo que hizo su mente de los sonidos que siguieron al grito – rocas que caían en el agua, algo raspándose y un chapoteo grande – le dijo que el muchacho había caído al río…en la parte correntosa.

"Blair cayó al río!" gritó a sus seguidores mientras aumentaba su velocidad. Detrás de él, Mark hizo lo mismo mientras Simon – conservando su cabeza fría – se detenía a buscar una soga entre sus implementos del campamento.

"Jiiimmm! Ayu-cof cof- Ayudaaaa!" esos gritos sirvieron a Jim para orientarse y a medida que fueron acercándose Mark también los escuchaba.

Por suerte, Blair no se había alejado mucho, había llegado a un recodo en donde por unas piedras grandes en el lecho del río éste comenzaba a transformarse en un rápido y la corriente empezaba a cobrar fuerzas. Caminando por el borde del río - que estaba a unos buenos dos metros más abajo – resbaló y fue a dar a la corriente precedido por las rocas que se habían desprendido del borde. Desesperado, Blair, a la par que gritaba el nombre de su amigo, comenzó a manotear para tratar de agarrarse a algo pero sólo lo consiguió una vez que llegó al río y fue arrastrado unos metros hasta chocar con una raíz que sobresalía de la orilla y a centímetros por encima del agua.

Prendiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor de los golpes que había recibido y tratando de mantener su cabeza fuera del agua, siguió gritando el nombre de Jim a voz en cuello.

"Blair! Sostente! Ya voy por ti!" fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Jim al ver la precaria situación en que se encontraba su amiguito, pero antes de que pudiera saltar escuchó el grito de "Jim!" que lanzó Simon al tiempo que le mostraba que tenía una soga en su poder.

Sin pensar demasiado, Jim ajustó la soga en torno a su cintura y ordenó innecesariamente "sosténganme" a los dos hombres que ya estaban asegurando la cuerda entre sus manos.

Con cuidado, pero sabiendo que debería entrar al río, Jim fue descendiendo la pendiente al tiempo que evaluaba la situación. En una fracción de segundo decidió que tendría mejores oportunidades de rescate si se ubicaba unos metros por debajo de la posición de Blair, entre unas piedras que sobresalían sobre el río.

"Blair! Tienes que soltarte!" dijo al tiempo que se afianzaba entre las rocas, entrando en el agua hasta la cintura. Sintió el frío y la fuerza de la corriente chocar con sus piernas.

"No!"

"Vamos Blair! Te atraparé cuando pases por aquí!" volvió a gritar.

"No!"

"Maldición Blair! haz lo que te digo! Ahora!"

Blair cerró los ojos, y tapó su miedo con una gran bocanada de aire… y se soltó.

"Te tengo! Te tengo!" murmuró JIm cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Blair se abalanzaba sobre él y sus brazos se envolvían por el torso pequeño. La fuerza del choque los desequilibró a los dos y hubieran terminado ambos en medio del río si es que Simon y Mark no hubieran asegurado la soga y si ésta no hubiera soportado el terrible tirón que le dieron ambos cuerpos.

Con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz Jim se arrastró y con él a Blair, hasta un lugar seguro en las piedras de la orilla y allí permanecieron tirados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Blair tosía y tosía, ahogado por el chapuzón y por los sollozos de miedo.

De a poco, en cuanto se calmaron lo suficiente para poder escuchar algo más aparte de su propia respiración, el torrente de sangre en sus orejas y el latido frenético de sus propios corazones, oyeron las voces de Mark y de Simon gritándoles y preguntando si estaban bien.

Con dificultad, ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a trepar. Jim se ubicó detrás de un tembloroso Blair, que enseguida se vio arrastrado hacia arriba por su padre, mientras Simon ayudaba a Jim.

Mark ayudó a su hijo a llegar a la cima y luego de que se incorporara lo envolvió en sus brazos y apretó fuerte. Blair, aún sollozando, devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Permanecieron así hasta que Jim y Simon los alcanzaron.

"Vamos al campamento. Deben secarse inmediatamente" ordenó Simon y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, los mayores ayudando a los más jóvenes.

"Necesitaremos llevarlo al hospital?" preguntó en un susurro Simon a su detective mientras caminaban lentamente detrás del otro par.

"No tiene ninguna herida grave. Solo estará lleno de magulladuras… igual que yo" gimió al final Jim.

"Oh, si… y si su padre no le magulla el trasero… lo haré yo" se permitió refunfuñar Simon ahora que estaban todos a salvo.

"Bien. Tienes el tercer lugar en la fila" murmuró Jim.

Llegaron al campamento y enseguida Simon se dedicó a armar una fogata mientras Mark ayudaba a los muchachos a cambiarse.

Con un gesto, Jim le dio a entender que se ocupara de su hijo. Así que mientras Blair se desnudaba, Mark comenzaba a secar su cuerpo y su pelo con una toalla.

Una hora después, ya en medio del anochecer, estaban los cuatro sentados alrededor de la fogata tomando sopa calentita. Hacía media hora que Blair había dejado de estremecerse de frío y solamente quedaban algunos suspiros y temblores provocados por sus anteriores sollozos.

Nadie había dicho una sola palabra.

Al ser rescatado por Jim, el muchacho había esperado que se le tiraran encima y le quitaran el poco resuello que le quedaba… pero eso no pasó.

En la caminata hacia el campamento, había esperado el regaño áspero de su padre e incluso algunas palmadas sobre su ropa mojada… pero tampoco había sucedido.

Ya en la carpa donde estaba cambiándose, temió que su padre aprovechara que estaba desnudo para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle la tunda que se merecía… pero Mark no había reaccionado.

Ahora, con la vista fija en el fuego, empezaba a pensar que en realidad no se merecía una paliza… había sido un accidente… seguramente su papá y sus amigos lo entendían así.

De nuevo… una mirada a su alrededor y encontrarse con los ojos duros de Mark, le devolvieron la cordura… había desobedecido… se había escapado... sí… se merecía la paliza… había puesto en riesgo su propia vida… había arriesgado la de Jim! Y en más formas que solamente morir ahogado… qué haría el Centinela sin su Guía?... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Jim adivinó por dónde habían ido los pensamientos de su guía y sacó un brazo de debajo de su manta para ponerlo por los hombros del muchacho y atraer su cabeza a su pecho.

"ssshhh, ssshhhh, ya pasó…" murmuraba mientras hacía masajes a los hombros que se convulsionaban por los sollozos.

Simon miró a Mark para ver cómo reaccionaba y al ver que éste se levantaba y se alejaba a un costado de la fogata decidió seguirlo.

Ahí había un padre necesitado de consejo.

Lo que hablaron Simon y Mark… pertenece a la sabiduría ancestral de los padres que se preocupan por sus hijos y que los aman más que a su propia vida. De los que solo quieren el bienestar de sus vástagos y los protegen de todos los peligros, incluso si ese peligro proviene de ellos mismos.

Como resultado de la charla, Mark se dirigió nuevamente a la fogata con pasos resueltos.

Blair lo vió llegar y adivinó que había llegado la hora de pagar por el fiasco. Y a pesar de sus pensamientos de hacía unos momentos… empezó a resistirse.

"Noo..noo papaaá…casi muero! No es suficiente castigo?." Preguntó mientras Mark lo tomaba de un brazo y lo levantaba de su asiento para llevarlo a un lugar más retirado.

Caminaron hasta un tronco tirado que Mark había visto más temprano y que estaba apenas iluminado por los reflejos del campamento.

El hombre se sentó en el tronco y miró enojado al muchacho. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dar esa expresión a sus ojos, no tenía ganas más que de abrazar a su niño y hacerle todos los mimos que pudiera.

"Estabas advertido Blair! Ven aquí! Ahora!" respondió a la pregunta que Blair le hizo en la fogata y ante ese tono de voz el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

Con movimientos rápidos Mark bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de su hijo y lo acomodó sobre su regazo.

PLASS PLASS PLASS resonaron las palmadas sobre las nalgas desnudas

PLASS PLASS PLASS pensar que el muchacho había desobedecido, se había puesto en peligro… casi había muerto! le daba a Mark la fuerza necesaria para aplicar en la paliza.

PLASS PLASS PLASS en la nalga derecha

PLASS PLASS PLASS en la nalga izquierda

PLASS PLASS PLASS en el centro del trasero, que pronto cambió de color pálido a sonrosado.

Blair no hacía más que llorar "AAAUUUU! AAAYYYY! AAAHHH! PAPAAAA!" y daba rienda suelta a su dolor, su miedo y la culpa que sentía por haber preocupado a los hombres y haber arriesgado a Jim. En la superficie de su mente – la parte que no estaba concentrada en la quemadura que sentía en sus nalgas- quería que la paliza se detuviera, pero en el fondo sabía que se la merecía.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AAUUGGHH! AAAYYYY! NOOOO!

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AAAHHHH! BUUAAAA! BUAAAAA!

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

AAAHHHH! BUUAAAA! BUAAAAA!

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

BUUAAAA! BUAAAAA! LO SIEN –AAUUU! –LO SIENTOOOO!

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

NO MAAASS! PAPÁAAA! BUUAAA! BUAAA!

Durante un tiempo, esos fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon. Debía ser la paliza más dura que Mark había entregado y la más dura que Blair había recibido.

No alcanzaba la luz para que Mark pudiera ver el estado de las nalgas de su hijo, pero con lo caliente que estaban adivinó que debían doler horrores.

Solo una cosa era segura, a juzgar por el llanto y las suplicas de Blair… El muchacho no volvería a desobedecer…ni a ponerse en peligro… al menos mientras durara el campamento.

Cuando finalmente terminó la paliza, Mark sostuvo al muchacho en su regazo y dio rienda suelta a sus ganas de abrazarlo y acariciarlo, en parte para consolarlo y en parte para sentirlo vivo, bien… aunque lloroso.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, decidieron quedarse a continuar con el campamento. No abundaban las oportunidades de disponer de tantos días los cuatro juntos, así que decidieron aprovecharlo.

Al día siguiente, Mark, Simon y Jim continuaron con su pesca mientras Blair se tiraba boca abajo en el césped entre sus libros y cuadernos… bien a la vista de los tres.


End file.
